Out of Reach
by Crystal7
Summary: Obi-Wan realizes he must break off his relationship with Padem in order to save Anakin and Padme finds solace in Anakin's arms. Song fic- song by Gabrielle; takes place during AOTC. Was removed for an uknown reason; repost


Disclaimer: I won nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Originally posted here on July 26, 2003. Removed for an unknown reason. Here's a repost. Wish I could get all those reviews back...  
  
Out of Reach  
  
Knew the signs  
  
Wasn't right  
  
I was stupid for a while  
  
Swept away by you  
  
And now I feel like a fool  
  
So confused,  
  
My heart's bruised  
  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Amidala stared at Obi-Wan unsure, "What do you mean we have to end it?"  
  
Obi-Wan closed in eyes in great pain, "That's just what I mean. It's over Amidala."  
  
Amidala's mouth dropped open. "But why?" She cried, "I don't understand."  
  
"You don't need to understand." He said. His voice was hoarse. He turned and walked from the room.  
  
Out of reach, so far  
  
I never had your heart  
  
Out of reach,  
  
Couldn't see  
  
We were never  
  
Meant to be  
  
Amidala threw herself on her bed. How could this be happening!? Things between her and Obi-Wan had been wonderful, magical. Their affair had taken place over the last six months and it had been the most wonderful six months of her life. What had gone wrong?  
  
Catch myself  
  
From despair  
  
I could drown  
  
If I stay here  
  
Keeping busy everyday  
  
I know I will be OK  
  
Obi-Wan slumped against the wall. He would trade his soul to be with Amidala but he couldn't . He knew that breaking things off with her was the right thing. Not right for him. Not right for her. But right for Anakin. Right for peace. He couldn't explain it but somehow he knew. He knew that if he didn't break off his love affair with her the whole galaxy was at the mercy of a padawan too inexperienced for his responsibilities.  
  
But I was  
  
So confused,  
  
My heart's bruised  
  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Amidala threw a very expensive glass sculpture at the wall. "I HATE YOU KENOBI!" But a strangled cry escaped from her lips and even she knew that wasn't true. "How could you do this to me!?" She screamed, "HOW!!!!"  
  
Out of reach, so far  
  
I never had your heart  
  
Out of reach,  
  
Couldn't see  
  
Three months had gone by since she had last seen Obi-Wan. She had left Corscant just after he broke it off with her and now she was going to see him again. She squared her shoulders as he and Ani entered the room. It was the first time she had seen Ani in ten years. Three months since she had last seen Obi-Wan. But only they knew about that.  
  
We were never  
  
Meant to be  
  
"Its good to see you again Mi lady." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Amidala trembled a bit as he took her hand, "It's been far too long, Master Kenobi."  
  
His eyes were full of pain as he looked at them. She turned away and focused her attention at Anakin.  
  
So much hurt,  
  
So much pain  
  
Takes a while  
  
To regain  
  
What is lost inside  
  
And I hope that in time,  
  
You'll be out of my mind  
  
And I'll be over you  
  
Amidala smiled at Ani and told him just how much he had grown. They talked about the assassination attempts but both Amidala and Obi-Wan felt uneasy being in the same room again.  
  
But now I'm  
  
So confused,  
  
My heart's bruised  
  
Was I ever loved by you?  
  
Amidala brushed her hair preparing for bed when she jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around. She knew who it was. "Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan spun her around. "Don't do this." He pleaded.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This!"  
  
"I don't know what you mean Master Kenobi."  
  
"Amidala you need to understand-"  
  
"Understand what?" She shrilled, "How you used me? Deceived me? If my life wasn't at stake I'd make you go away!"  
  
"Amidala-"  
  
She pointed out the door, "Leave."  
  
Out of reach,  
  
So far  
  
I never had your heart  
  
Out of reach,  
  
Couldn't see  
  
We were never  
  
Meant to be  
  
Anakin stared at Padme. She was so pretty. "Padme I have to tell you something."  
  
She pulled away, "Don't. Ani. Please. I know what you're going to say and please don't."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Ani, its just not the right time." Amidala told him. Secretly, she was still hoping that something would happen and she could be with Obi-Wan again. But she knew that that would never be.  
  
Anakin didn't answer. He simply bent down and kissed her.  
  
And Amidala let him. She would never be with Obi-Wan. He didn't want to be with her. Amidala kissed Ani back. Ani loved her. They could be together.  
  
A part of her would always love Obi-Wan but time would cure that, or so she hoped. Right now, though, she had Anakin.  
  
Out of reach,  
  
So far  
  
You never gave your heart  
  
In my reach, I can see  
  
There's a life out there  
  
For me  
  
THE END 


End file.
